Fangirl Angel
by SharpestSpoon
Summary: He has an issue with his temper. She's got a dad in rehab, and a mom who beats her. Can he be her Saving Grace, or will she be the one to save him?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- Hello all. Here I am with my first story. Hope you enjoy it! I can take the flames, if you guys think it sucks.**

**Description- He doesn't like the fangirls. At all. They just make him want to scream. So why is this one so special?**

**Disclaimer.. I no own this. Just OCs and plotline.**

_Fangirl Angel_

Mori's POV

All those girls, petty things. They fawn over all of the boys, and yet they get angry when someone else tries to steal them. They do the exact same thing!

I sighed, then pushed my anger back. I had to stay calm. Letting my anger loose could result in someone getting hurt, so it needed to stay back.

"Takashi, are you okay?" Mitsukuni asked, his voice and eyes serious, though he was still shoveling cake into his mouth.

"Not really," I replied softly, taking a deep breath.

"Go outside for a minute. Get your control back. I'll tell Kyo-chan what's going on, k?" Mitsukuni proposed, putting his fork down for a moment. I could sense the girls around us starting to fidget in annoyance, so I nodded, before I could snap at them.

I stood, then began my escape. Kyoya and Tamaki both gave me nods, and I nodded back. Hikaru and Kaoru were pulling their act, and didn't notice me.

Haruhi opened the door, almost hitting me in the nose. She glanced up at me, then said, "Sorry Mori-senpai. Go ahead." I gave her a half grin before quickly exiting.

As soon as I was away from the eyes of the host club and their guests, I took off, sprinting through the school until I finally reached my favorite place. The east garden. My home away from home, in my eyes.

But today, someone else was inhabiting the normally empty garden.

She was small, like Mitsukuni, but I knew she was at least in high school. She had inky black hair in a spiky bob. Her dark green eyes scanned the book in front of her, and she wrinkled her nose once before flipping the page.

My eyes narrowed for a moment as I realized two boys were sneaking up behind her. I didn't recognize their uniforms, but I assumed they were from the delinquent school down the street.

The girl's left eye twitched, and she turned the page on her book once more. The boys stopped for a moment, watching her.

Finally the girl leaped up, anger plain on her face.

"GOD DAMMIT Percy! Why can't you just fucking kiss her already?" She shrieked. I noticed the book was called The Last Olympian.

That's when the boys struck. And I snapped.

They didn't have much time to touch her before I had them up against the fence, my hands wrapped around their necks.

"It's impolite to do things like that to a girl," I snapped, tightening my grip.

Their faces had turned purple by the time I came back to myself and released them.

"You're crazy!" They spluttered before running off.

"Thank you Morinozuka-san," The girl whispered. I turned slowly around, clenching my fists. She was looking at me with wide eyes, not in the slightest bit afraid. "You didn't have to hurt them like that. I knew they were there, just as I knew you were there. I'm not as oblivious as everyone thinks when I read. And now I'm babbling. Sorry, Morinozuka-san."

I looked at her for a moment before a smile spread across my face.

"You can call me Mori," I said softly. She beamed at me before running over to stand in front of me. Now that I saw her standing up, she was even smaller.

"Okay Mori-chan, I'm Mirin Sachiyo, but you can call me Mir-chan, if you want!" She exclaimed excitedly. Hmm... Mori-chan.. Not bad.

"Mir-chan?" I muttered softly, glancing at her. Her smile drooped when she realized I wasn't saying anything else.

"Make it Miri and you've got a deal," I finally said, grinning. Her adorable smile came back, and she nodded enthusiastically.

She stuck out her tiny hand, and as I looked into her child-like eyes-so much like Mitsukuni's- I couldn't help but realize that she obviously had some kind of crush on me.

So I placed my large hand in hers, shaking it. Her grin was infectious, and I smiled again. I almost wanted to leave my hand in hers, but I needed to get back to the host club soon.

"Miri? Would you like to come back to the host club with me? So you aren't here by yourself," I asked, keeping my tone neutral.

"Would anyone mind Mori-chan?" Her voice was shy, and I could tell she didn't like being around people much. I patted her head with the hand she'd held.

"They'll love you," I replied. She grinned at me, and then took off. I smiled, then followed quickly after.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Mori-senpai!" The chorus of my name annoyed me, and I sighed. Miri looked up at me, and sensing my distress, glared at the girls.

"Do you not like those girls Mori-chan?" She asked quietly, but everyone still heard her. A collective gasp rose up, and I saw a familiar figure launch itself at me.

Mitsukuni landed on my back, settling onto my shoulders with the ease of years of practice.

"Takashi! You were gone forever!" Mitsukuni exclaimed. Miri looked up at him, and grinned shyly.

"Hi! I'm Mirin! I'm sorry, but I'm the reason Mori-chan took so long!" She explained, her voice shy but excited at the same time.

"Hi Mir-chan. It's okay, but Tama-chan was getting worried about Takashi," Mitsukuni said. He grinned at Miri widely before asking, "Mir-chan, would you like some cake?"

Her dark green eyes flitted over to me for a second before Mitsukuni leaped off and pulled her away. I gave her a reassuring grin, and she went with him willingly.

"So, Mori-senpai... Who was that girl?" Hikaru asked, his eyebrows lifted in such a way that made me want to smack him.

"Mirin Sachiyo, age 17. She's a second year, with Tamaki and I," Kyoya reaplied. I cast him a thankful glance.

"But why were you with her?" Kaoru asked, coming up beside his twin. My eye twitched for a moment, but I glanced over at my cousin and Miri. She was watching me while shoveling in cake beside Mitsukuni, and I could see that if I so much as moved wrong she'd be speeding over here, cake forgotten, to protect me. It was cute.

"Mori-senpai!" Kaoru snapped his fingers in front of my eyes, and I brought myself back to reality.

"Hm?"

"What were you doing with Sachiyo-san?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked together. I probably should've controlled the grin, but I didn't, and it spread across my face easily.

"Was it something dirty?" The grin spread wider, and I laughed. Oh, their faces were priceless.

Tamaki came up to me, an unreadable emotion in his eyes.

"Take care of her. She's a good kid, but she's had a troubled life," He whispered, before turning away to go back to being Host King.

"Mori-chan?" That wasn't Miri's voice. I turned my head to the side, narrowing my eyes. One of the fangirls stood beside me, fiddling with the buttons on her shirt.

"What?" I snapped, before chatising myself, keeping my temper under control.

"I was just wondering... Is Mirin-san your girlfriend? 'Cuz you can do so much better than her! She comes from a fallen family and the only reason she's even in here is because she's Tamaki-senpai's cousin!" The girl exclaimed.

"And that makes her less of a person than you? Haruhi is from a poor family, and you still adore him. So what makes Miri different?" I snapped, letting some more of my anger flow out.

"But.. Mori-ch-"

"Don't call me that!" The girl froze, her eyes wide.

"Takashi, let's go," Mitsukuni called out. I glanced at him, then at Miri. She was already slinging her book bag over her shoulder, and heading towards me.

"Girls, if I could politely ask you to leave," Kyoya said, escorting everyone out. I noticed the girl I'd snapped at crying, with her friends comforting her. They all looked up at glared at me for a moment before turning their attention back to her.

"Mori-senpai, are you okay?" Tamaki asked me, his eyes worried.

"Miri, I'll take you home," I whispered, ignoring Tamaki.

"Wait, Mori-senpai!" Kyoya exclaimed. I looked at him, and something in his eyes confused me.

"You'll need to apologize to that girl. I know you don't want to, and I don't want to have to make you, but she's a valued customer. Ok?" I nodded, then grabbed Miri's hand and dragged her out, Mitsukuni perched on my shoulders.

"Mori-chan, I have my own car. My mother won't l-like it if you take me home," Miri whispered.

I looked down at her in surprise, but she broke away from me, ignoring my protests.

"Bye Mori-chan!" And for some reason, I heard a sob in her words.

"It'll work itself out Takashi." I glanced at Mitsukuni, and he gave me a sad smile.

Why did the feeling in my gut just not go away?

}{}{}{}{}{}

**Author's Note- And there you have it! Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- Here's the second chapter of Fangirl Angel! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-OHSHC does NOT belong to me. Miri-chan does. :D**

_Fangirl Angel_

Miri's POV

Damn it. Why did he have to be _so_ freaking beautiful? And kind.. Gentle... Protective...

Snap out of it Mirin. You need to prepare yourself. If Mam finds out you've been making friends, she'll kill you. Act normal. Get rid of the tears. No blushing.

_You aren't a normal girl. You can't make friends, you can't keep people safe. Anyone you are close to will end up dying because you are the most horrid person on this planet! I should've drowned you in the river that took your brother because of your stupidity!_

Mam's words echoed through my head, and I flinched, as if she were right beside me screaming it in my ear.

I parked my car in front of the small, beat up house, and got out slowly. I groaned. The lump she'd left on my right leg was still painful, though it was easier to hide it at school.

Mam stood at the window, looking out at me with a glare that promised large amounts of punishment.

"Where the hell were you wench? It's after four, it only takes you ten minutes to drive here from Ouran, and school gets out at 3:30. Don't lie to me, little whore!" Mam screamed, as she came forward and slapped me, dropping the curtains and shutting the door in the process. She punched me in the gut, and I wavered for a moment, barely staying on my feet.

_Don't flinch, onineko. You are strong. You will survive._ Ah. That voice is back.

_I am not a fucking demon kitty!_

_Tut, my dear. Prepare yourself. She is about to strike once more._

I came back to reality just as my mother struck.

"You insolent little bitch! Pay attention to your mother! Nevermind that, I'm not your mother. You are a horrid piece of filth that deserves to be flushed down the drain!" She screamed. I forced myself to not back down. She grabbed a glass bottle and smacked me with it. The glass cut into my skin, and I wobbled with the force of the hit. She kicked me sharply in the leg, and I tumbled down. She kicked me in the stomach a few times, and I could feel the blood bubbling up in my throat. I coughed, and blood droplets lingered on my lips.

"Get out of my house!" Mam shrieked, as she pushed me out of the front door. I sighed. That would be the last time I would be able to return there. The home I grew up in. Another sigh.

I climbed the tree beside my window slowly on one foot, since my left leg now hung uselessly and was hurting extremely, and began stuffing my essentials in a couple of bags. Clothes, money, a bit of food. My books especially. She would burn all of them.

I shimmied back down the tree with a heavy load, but I suffered in silence. Ah, fuck. Blood was trickling down my face. And it wasn't stopping. I coughed, and a bit more blood spattered my clothes.

Damn. Couldn't go walking around like _this_. Where the hell could I go to get myself cleaned up? Jesus... Mam really did it this time.. I could just go to the police and have her turned in. But no... I couldn't do that.. She was the only person I had left, besides Tamaki and Uncle Yuzuru.

Tamaki. I could go to him and he wouldn't say anything. Of course he'd freak out a bit, but he would keep it quiet.

I would just need to find my way there... Wait. My car! The keys were still in my pocket! I could just sneak up there, hop in, and drive away! It'd be perfect since she has her own! I'm a genius!

But when I saw that Mam was standing outside our home, a beer in her hand, I realized that I was screwed. If she saw me, I was dead. And back to walking... On one leg.

{}{}{}{}{}

A few hours later I stood in front of Tamaki's home, weary and blood soaked. Fuck... I rang the doorbell, and amazingly Tamaki himself opened it. I could hear a movie playing in the background, and if I just glanced past him I saw Haruhi sitting on the couch, staring at the door in shock.

"Mi-chan? What the hell happened to you? I swear to God if this was Yosh's doing I'll murder him!" Tamaki snapped, instantly going into his protective mode.

"It was my mom Ta-chan. Please, calm down. I just need somewhere to stay.. She kicked me out... And I think my leg is broken. I practically crawled here," I whispered. "Something is busted inside of me too. Ta-chan.. Help me..." And then I blacked out.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{

"Kyo-chan, will she be okay? She looks so pale."

"Mitsukuni, she's coming to," A female voice whispered. What the hell? Did Mori-chan turn into a girl?

"Miri." Someone sighed, and I felt fingers brush my face. I kept my eyes closed, savoring the feeling of his touch.

"Mi-chan, I know you're awake. Come on now honey. Open your eyes," Ta-chan whispered in my ear. I sighed, then opened my eyes, flinching at the light.

"Miri," Mori-chan murmured, as he pulled me up into a hug. Ooh... Shit.

"Mori-chan." I couldn't stop his name from escaping my lips, and he pulled back, once he realized he'd been hurting me.

"Are you okay now Miri? What the hell happened to you? Who did this? I'll rip them apart!" Mori-chan snapped, talking more than I'd ever heard.

"Mori-chan, I can't explain it now," I whispered, before coughing slightly. No blood came up, and for that I was glad.

"Mirin-san, you were really hurt. Your leg is broken, and one of your ribs cracked. One of the shards entered your blood stream and that's what caused the bleeding. You're going to have a permanent scar on your face," Kyoya said. I sat up.

My hand reached up of its own accord, and traced the skin Mori-chan had been touching. Dear God...

"Let me see it," I said. Mori-chan grabbed my chin in his hand, and his grip was gentle, firm, and warm.

"Miri, wait a moment. This... This scar is not something to be ashamed of, okay? Don't freak out," Mori-chan whispered. He held up a mirror slowly, and I angled myself to see into it.

Heh. Mori-chan obviously didn't kn.. know me.

Good God.. Is.. Is that me? The scar? Wha...

"Mi-chan, are you okay?" Ta-chan asked quietly, as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's... It's... Why? B-But.. Mori-chan?" My voice wavered as my eyes filled with tears. Mori-chan and Ta-chan shared a look before Mori-chan pulled me towards him.

Mori-chan shushed me, and I could sense his worry. Warmth poured out of him, and I couldn't help but snuggle into his chest.

"What the hell is wrong with this picture?" A female voice drifted past my ear, and I glanced up to see a short girl with shoulder length dark brown hair, and dark blue eyes.

"Ayumu! This girl is hurt!" The other girl who had called Hani-chan Mitsukuni.

"Asuka! Mori-senpai is _hugging_ a _girl!_ Why can't you see the weirdness in this situation? He never talks to anyone really, let alone hug them!" Ayumu exclaimed incredulously. Mori-chan sighed, then gave Ayumu a look. She raised an eyebrow at him, then turned to the boy beside her, whose hood was pulled up over his face.

"Neky-chan, isn't it weird that Mori-senpai is hugging someone?"

The boy shook his head, then threw his hood back.

"I know this girl. She's a good person. Mori-senpai is lucky to have her," The boy said, and I realized that it was Nekozawa.

"Hello Umehito-san," I whispered, before giving him a polite head bob.

"How are you feeling, Mirin-san?" He asked. I gave him a thin smile, then touched the scar.

"I've felt worse," I murmured, catching Mori-chan's gaze for a moment, then looking away. His eyes were narrowed, and I could sense something boiling inside of him.

"Everyone, I need to tell you something. Mori-senpai, stay with Mirin-san, and make sure she stays comfortable," Kyoya said, as he ushered everyone out.

Mori-chan watched them go with still-narrowed eyes. When he turned back to me, I flinched back from the anger flowing out of him.

"Miri, don't lie to me. What the hell happened to you? I swear to God, if that guy Yosh Tamaki told me about did this, I'll rip him apart! You couldn't imagine how worried I was when Tamaki called Kyoya freaking out. I just happened to be there, thank God," Mori-chan said, his voice low and angry.

"Mori-chan, this is something between me and my cousin. I can't tell you who did this to me.. Because.. Because y-ou gu-guys might h-have t-to me-meet my fa-father," I sniffled, before tears spilled out of my eyes once more.

Mori-chan froze for a moment before tugging a strand of my hair.

"I'm sorry for making you cry. You don't have to tell me, Miri," He whispered. I reached up and grabbed his hand, pulling it close to me. I should've stopped, made my love for him less obvious, but he was Mori-chan, and he probably already knew.

I heard his sigh before his arms wrapped around me lightly.

"What am I going to do about you Miri? You just latch onto me and I don't want to let go," Mori-chan murmured. His grip tightened to prove his point.

"Don't let go then. Please, don't let go," I whispered back, pressing my face against his side.

Another sigh, but his grip didn't loosen.

I smiled, and for a moment my past was forgotten.

{}{}{}{}{}

**Author's Note- And there you have it! Like I said in my profile, this is my second account. My other is zia9583, and that is why I used characters from that in this. I don't know why I didn't upload this story on the other one... I just didn't feel like it, I guess. Hope you enjoyed this chapter of **_**Fangirl Angel**_**!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note- Hey again everyone! Man, five reviews and this story has only been up for like 3 days.. INSANE! BUT AMAZING! And since is kinda being mean and not letting me reply to reviews, I'll reply to them here!**

**To **_**Nemo-chan**_**- I know I've already been able to reply to your reviews, but I felt like saying something to you here. I LOVE YOUR NAME! And I'm glad you hate my completely random OC as much as I do!**

**To **_**Shi-chan and Tabi-chan**_**- Again, already replied to. I take it your profile is split between two people? Anyway, glad you like the story!**

**To**_** DestinedForGreatness**_**- Glad you love it! It makes me happy that you're so enthusiastic! Btw, where did you get the idea for your name? You seem confident, and that's good!**

**To **_**Pacificatlantic**_**- Kewl name! I'm glad you like the story, and thank you very much!**

**Now, on to Chapter 3 of **_**Fangirl Angel**_**!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own OHSHC! Just Miri, and her oh-so-pleasant mother! If you didn't catch the sarcasm, please, go get your eyes checked.**

**Mori-chan's POV!**

Miri kept herself curled up in my arms, and I closed my eyes for a moment. What the hell was I _doing?_ Falling for a girl who obviously had just as many issues as I! Wait.. Did I just think what I think I did?

_Was I falling for Miri? After just a day? What the hell is wrong with me? _

_Okay, Takashi, figure yourself out. Take a deep breath. No freaking out. You aren't falling for Miri. You just want to protect her. It's not like with Haruhi though.. Oh fuck..._

_I've gone and fallen for her. How much crack did Tamaki stuff in my coffee this morning?_

"Mori-chan, um.. Can you.. Um.. Carry me to the bathroom?" Miri asked, breaking me out of my inner monolouge. Her face was flushed, and she looked utterly adorable. _And again with the weird thoughts! C'mon Takashi, get ahold of yourself!_

I lifted her easily, and she cried out softly as her leg was jostled. I pressed a kiss to the crown of her head without thought, trying to comfort her.

She froze, and her face reddened even more as I carried her to the bathroom. _Aw.. So cute.. Dammit, bad Takashi!_

"Um.. Mori-chan? Are you drunk? 'Cuz.. Um.. Well.. I'm not cute... And you never say things like that.. And um.. You.. Your.. Um... Um... Please just hurry up. Oh God.. You're.. You're.. Oh dear.." That's when she started hyperventilating.

"Miri?"

"Um.. I kind of also need to take a shower.. So can you help me stand? I know you won't look or anything, and I trust you... And it seems like everyone is gone. So please, could you help me?" She asked shyly, keeping her eyes averted.

_Oh fuck... This is going past my limits... But I can't resist that face..._

"Hn." I grunted, and opened the door to the small powder room easily. I kept my eyes averted, but she was leaning heavily upon me as she changed and I couldn't help but peek.

_Oh fuck! Okay, bad Takshi. Get control. You may be an eighteen year old boy with wants and needs, but she trusts you. You can't go off and be a pervert like Hikaru. _

I sighed, and Miri's arm tensed.

"Are you okay Mori-chan? I'm sure I can handle this by myself, if it troubles you!" Miri exclaimed, as she tried pulling away from me. She stumbled, and I heard her cry out in pain.

"Miri!" I snarled, reaching out to grab her. My hand wrapped around her forearm and pulled her back, making her slam into my chest.

_Wait.. The hell is pressing against my chest? Shit!_

"Okay, Miri, get in the shower. I'll leave my arm in so you can lean on it. Just don't pull the curtain back. Please," I whispered, my voice hoarse and strained. _She'd been too close... Too close... And yet not close enough, as cheesy as that sounds._

"Are you okay Mori-chan?" Her voice was soft.

"Miri, get in the shower," I snapped, my desire bubbling along with my anger, since I couldn't keep control anymore. _I'm now seriously considering leaving her here. She can survive on her own, she's a tough girl... Ah, but what if she falls? Damn it..._

She did as I said, and I kept my eyes far away from her.

{}{}{}{}

We might've been able to pull off this shower arrangement, had she not slipped on a bar of soap.

Her yelp surprised me, but I knew that if she fell in her condition she might possibly start coughing up blood again.. _And I couldn't take that._

"Miri!" I yelled, grabbing her arm and pulling her forward. She slipped over the side of the tub, and into my arms. I fell back against the door at the sudden contact, and I heard laughter on the other side of the door.

"Shit," I muttered. That's when I realized something. _Miri's hot.. And she's naked... And she's pressed up against me.. Shit!_

"Miri, I'm going to get someone to come in here, you get a towel. Don't fall anymore," I whispered, before I leaned her up against the wall, shoved a towel in her face, and stalked out of the room.

"Mori-chan?" She called after me softly, but I shut the door, and glared at everyone in the room.

"Someone get in there and help her," I growled, before prowling over to a plush chair and sitting down, placing my head in my hands.

"Hey, Mori-senpai..." Hikaru's voice suggested that he was going to say something I'd make him regret. "What were you and Miri-chan doing in that steamy bathroom, hm?"

I lifted my head, and glared at the little bastard.

"Say one more word, Hitachiin, and I'll kick your ass," I snarled.

He gave me that patronizing grin of his, and raised an eyebrow.

"So I take it that you were doing something dirty? Saw a little bit too much? Did you get out of hand and touch Miri-chan?"

Before I could stop myself, I threw my body forward and grabbed the jackass.

"Don't. Call. Her. Miri-chan! Only I can call her Miri! Fucking pervert! I didn't touch her! I would never!" I yelled, my anger once again bubbling out. _Lies. All fucking lies... But I did do it to save her... Damn it, stop deluding yourself! You touched her, and you enjoyed it much more than you should've._

"Ah, Mori-senpai. Touch-_yyy!_" My fist snapped forward, connecting with his almost upturned-I'm-so-much-hotter-than-you nose. And probably broke it.

I didn't hang around to find out, instead stalking out of the room, pushing past Tamaki as he watched me with guarded but worried eyes.

"Mori-chan!" A voice cried out after me. Of course I knew that voice, and since I had no control of my actions, I turned around to face her.

We stood in the hall, about five feet apart. She leaned against the wall, watching me with her dark green eyes that told me with everything she had in her that she would kill someone for me. _Maybe that kind of devotion is bad... But... Am I heading that direction? Do I feel for her what she feels for me?_

"Mori-chan, I shouldn't have asked you to do that. I wasn't thinking and I just wanted another oppurtunity to be close to you... You already know by now, I can tell. Just don't push me away. My mother scorns me because I k-k-killed my brother, and my father is in rehab... I couldn't take it if any of the people I hold dear to me now would push me away.. You, Ta-chan, and for some strange reason Mu-chan and Su-chan..."

"Ayumu and Asuka are good people. Nekozawa and Mitsukuni are very lucky to have them," I murmured back.

"Mori-chan, please tell me something," She whispered.

"Hn."

Miri sighed, then let her eyes drift downward. Her cheeks stained with a red color I was starting to familiarize with the trembling of her pinkies and the barely-there twitch of her left eyebrow. She was nervous.

"If I were to.. Say.. Well.. Gah.." Another sigh, then she inhaled deeply. "Fine. Takashi Morinozuka, I am in love with you. I don't remember when it started out as a crush, but it's developed into something I can't control anymore. You don't have to accept it, or force yourself to return it. All I ask is that you don't push me away, like I said before. For some unknown reason, just being near you makes me forget all my troubles. I know it sounds like some girly shoujo manga, but it's the fucking truth."

"Mirin, I can't talk about this right now. I've got some issues of my own." _Temper issues. Father issues. I can't bring you in to that, even if you have you're own._

"Fine. I won't push you," She said, before turning to limp away. I watched her for a moment, and as she went my anger faded, turning into something else.

_Fear, maybe? _

_Well, if it's fear, I know what the hell I'm afraid of._

"Miri, don't leave. Please," I whispered. The words dangled in the air between us, and the tension was tangible.

"Mori-chan, you just told me to leave. M-Make up yo-your mind." Her voice hiccupped, and I knew she was crying.

"I can't. But I know I can't let you leave more. And I sound so fucking cheesy right now it's insane, but I can't think of anything else to say. I need you. For some unknown reason, you are one of the only things that can calm me down anymore. So, can you please, just stay?"

And in that moment, something shattered. Miri crumpled to the ground, and I ran forward, my heart pounding in my ears. Seconds later, the shriek of a smoker-for-her-entire-life woman reverberated around us, and I too, fell, something ripping through my arm and wedging itself in Miri's shoulder.

I didn't realize until the world went black that it was a knife.

_Miri..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note- Dannggg! Ten reviews already? This is great! :D Thanks to all of my reviewers, and especially to Tiffy, Ayumu, and Asuka!**

**Tiffy- Rabid fangirl much? Glad I'm not the only one with an addiction!**

**Ayumu- You just give me ideas that others don't! And you never seem to misunderstand my could-be perverted comments!**

**Asuka- My other rabid fangirl/muse! Bigger-me, please don't kill me for the last chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer- I only own my OCs and the plot!**

**Miri's POV**

_"Mirin! C'mon! We need to get going!" Daddy's voice was somewhat exasperated, since I was taking forever picking out which books to take with me to the river._

_"Mimi, huwwy!" Jai crowed, as he grabbed my hand. I smiled, and then shoved Eragon, Warriors: Fire and Ice, and Brighty, for some unknown reason. I grabbed my iPod shuffle from the table, sticking the headphones in my ears before running out of the house. Jai kept his tiny hand wrapped tightly around mine and it brought a grin to my face._

_"Mirin, one of these days I'm just going to have to choose your books for you!" Mam joked. I grinned widely at her, and Daddy laughed. _

_"Mimi, awe we gonna go swimmin' wike the fishies?" Jai asked me, looking up at me with huge eyes._

_"Yes, Jai, we're going to go swimming like the fishies," I whispered back, pulling him close to me for a hug. _

_We clambered into the car, and took off down the road. It didn't take long for us to reach the lake, and as Jai and I tumbled out, my mother said, "Mirin, keep an eye on your brother, okay?"_

_I nodded quickly, and then took off after my favorite toddler._

_We played in the shallows for a while, ignoring our parents' calls for us to come to lunch. Suddenly, Jai let out a gurgled yell, and got caught in the current. _

"_MIMI!" _

"_Jai!" I screeched, taking off after him. But already he was too far from me._

"_Mam! Daddy! Help!" I yelled._

_They were already running, and suddenly Jai's scream rang through the air again. I tore for the bank, and when my feet touched solid ground, I took off, following his screams. _

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{_

_I'd been running for hours and hours when I finally realized that his weakening screams weren't the ones echoing through the air. They were mine._

_I stopped for a moment, searching for him. My parents were far behind, and I noticed Mam had her cell phone pressed to her ear. They were both crying._

_My feet started moving again, and before I could catch myself, I slipped down the steep bank. Jai lay in front of me and I started screeching._

_He was dead. A blind person could figure that out.*_

_For a moment, I could've sworn his chest lift with a breath, but it was only for a second before I fainted._

_{}{}{}{}{}{_

_**Two Years Later (Still not in present)**_

_My eyes opened, and I took in a deep breath, the first I'd taken in what seemed like decades._

_Daddy sat beside me, his large hand wrapped around mine. Mam sat in the corner, her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed._

"_So the bitch awakes. Did you have a nice nap, bitch? Have pleasant dreams? I'm sure Jai would've been having them too, had you not killed him!" Mam screeched. Daddy stood, and moved between us. Mam jumped to her feet, and got up in Daddy's face._

"_Utari, calm down!" Daddy shouted._

"_Don't tell me to calm down, Kane! She killed our son, and you know it! That abomination killed our baby! And besides that, she's not even ou" Daddy slapped her, and Mam froze in surprise._

_I felt wetness on my lips, and realized tears had started trickling from my eyes._

"_Utari, get out of here. Leave, now! I must speak with my daughter," Daddy said quietly. But his voice was filled with steel, and Mam knew not to argue. She slipped around him, and out the door. Daddy stood still for a little while, and then finally turned around._

"_Mirin, you've been in a coma for two years. In that time, I have started drinking horribly, and I decided I needed to be checked into rehab. I know that your mother, Utari, has become volatile and quite a bitch, but you must understand. I am doing this so I do not become like her. I love you, honey. Please, listen to me for a moment before I must leave._

"_You are not my real daughter. Utari and I found you when you were just a babe. Someone had left you on our doorstep. There was nothing for us to do but take you in. Please, don't be angry with me. At the time, we'd believed that we couldn't have children. Then, nine years later, Jai came along. Please, don't be angry. I love you more than anything, though Utari obviously does not agree. I will find you, once I'm clean, okay honey?"_

_Tears still trickled down, but I nodded. _

"_Bye," I murmured. His feet didn't stop in their march. _

{}{}{}{}{}{

_**(Present)**_

"Mi-chan. Wake up honey."

"Five more minutes," I mumbled.

"Now, honey."

A growl rumbled through me, and I tried to turn over, but pain shot through my body. I cried out, and a different growl rang through the air. More dangerous.

"Calm down Morinozuka."

"Don't talk down to me, Kane."

"Both of you stop it. She can still hear you."

"Her body wasn't ready for any strenuous activity. That dagger could've killed her, though it didn't hit anything vital."

"She can hear you too, Kyoya. Don't freak her out anymore."

I mumbled something incoherently, and everyone shut up.

_Jai. _

"What was that honey?" _Ta-chan's voice._

_Jai._

"Jai." _Mori. Oh, Mori-chan. Do you hate me now? Did they tell you what I did?_

"She won't quit muttering…" _Was that… Hi-chan?_

"Shut it Hikaru." _Yup. There was Ka-chan._

_Was the entire Host Club here?_

"Hey Takashi! Do you think cake will make Mir-chan feel better?" _Hani-chan._ I smiled.

"She's in there somewhere," Ky-chan said.

"Tamaki-senpai… There was a guy waiting outside the door when I walked in. He looked like he was waiting on someone… He matched your description of that one guy…" _Ha-chan._

"Yosh."

"_No!_" I bolted up, ignoring the pain. Every pair of eyes in the room turned towards me.

"Don't let him come in here! Get him away!" I cried, burying my face in my hands.

"_Damn bitch." _Yosh, when I called him a jerk.

"_Where the hell were you?" _Yosh, when I wouldn't call.

"_I'll make you service me!" _Yosh, when I refused to have sex with him.

"_It isn't what it looks like." _Yosh, when I caught him cheating.

"_Mirin, I love you." _Yosh, before Tamaki got him.

"_You will always be mine!" _

Yosh, Yosh, Yosh.

_**Goddamn**_ Yosh! He just wouldn't leave me alone!

"Shh, shh, honey. It'll be okay." That wasn't a voice I recognized.

I lifted my face, and saw Daddy. Kane Sachiyo.

"You lied," I hissed. Emotions ran rampant through me. _He'd promised me he'd find me. And he __**lied**__._

"Miri, calm down," Mori-chan said quietly. I looked up at him, and noticed his arm was bandaged.

"What happened to you? Who did this? I'll rip them apart!"

"Miri, calm down," Mori-chan repeated. I glared into his onyx eyes, and they weren't filled with pain. Sorrow lingered in the back, but covering it was pure anger and worry.

"It was Utari," Kane said. I glared over at him, then turned my attention back to the door. Yosh stood just inside it, twisting his fingers like he always did when he was worried.

"Hi-chan. Ka-chan. Make him go away," I whimpered. Mori-chan's fingers wound through mine, and he sat down on the edge of the bed. I burrowed into his chest.

"I just came to bring you your favorite flowers." Yosh's voice still held that wavering quality it'd had when he found out I hated him.

_Maybe he had genuinely loved me. I don't really care._

"Take 'em with you and burn them. Get out of here. Can't you see she doesn't want you here?" _That would be Ta-chan._

"I don't remember speaking to you, Suoh. Stay out of this."

"Just leave." Mori-chan's voice was low and dangerous.

I peeked out from the warmth of his chest to look at Yosh. His eyes were narrowed, and he was snapping the flowers in half.

"I would say something cliché like _You will be mine again!_, but that would be no fun. Just know this, Mirin. There will be a day when you won't have anyone to hide behind. And I will take what's mine."

{}{}{}{}{}{

**Author's Note- Dun Dun DUN! … Hehe… How'd you guys like it? Review, pweases? It makes me happy, and I will write faster! Until next time, my pretties… **

*** Anyone see this? That little star thing? Asterisk? Review and tell me if you got why it was there!**

**Here's a preview-**

"**Mirin, you were the object of a gay union."**

**JUST KIDDING! P.S. I've got nothing against gays… My friend just wanted me to write the whole gag preview thing… :D**


End file.
